


A Man With a Plan

by NEStar



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, episode seven au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: After their dance in London Sidney has no doubts about his feelings for Miss Heywood. Now he just has to convince her.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 197





	A Man With a Plan

Sidney felt... unsettled.

The ride from London to Sanditon had been fine; and he had only been two days behind his brother and the ladies but...

It was odd seeing Eliza again. Having her speak to him as if they were long separated friends and not as if her last words to him were...

He was unsettled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Seeing Georgiana hadn't helped but then he bumped into Miss Heywood.

“I ah, I might wait for you?”

She had smiled first, slowly, letting it light up her face. “I would like that.”

It was the first time in days he felt normal. The first time since – since they had danced.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They started off talking of Georgiana but then she said, “You're not nearly as unfeeling as you pretend.” and it was all he could do to keep from grabbing her hand right there in the street. He managed to say something in reply which made her smile and it was as if his soul sighed. This is what he had been missing. What he needed. Simply Charlotte and her way of viewing the world to set him right.

“Well, this is as far as I go.”

Sidney blinked and realized that they were standing in front of the dressmakers. He had thought they would go all the way to Trafalgar House.

“For the ball tomorrow?” he asked.

She smiled again, “Yes.”

“Two balls in one week,” he said in a light tone, “It's a good thing you enjoy dancing.”

She blushed and he had to clasp his hand behind his back.

“I wonder...”

“Yes?” she was looking up at him expectantly.

“It's only, with how busy it will be tomorrow, perhaps I should request a dance now?”

Her smile this time was small, just a twitch of her lips, but what it did to her eyes... It was the same look she had given him at the end of their last dance.

“I'll save the first for you, Mr. Parker.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“And then there'll be the sand castle competition. After a break for luncheon we have the fisherman's boat race.”

“Yes. Followed by the gentleman's amateur rowing.”

“And the ball to end the night!” Tom finished, “Yes, quite a wonderful day with something for everyone to enjoy.”

“Papa! Papa! Uncle Sidney is here and he brought a pretty lady with him!”

Charlotte felt her heart suddenly beating in her throat. She moved slowly to the other archway to the office and peeked around the corner. Standing there, with her arm linked into Mr. Parker's, was Eliza Campion.

She took a step back. How foolish of her to even think... But there had been something this morning, some kind of... He had asked her for a dance tomorrow, had he not?

Shaking her head in an attempt to put her racing thoughts back into place, Charlotte moved back to the desk and collected her notes. The sound of voices had shifted to the drawing room so she moved softly towards the hall, hoping to make her escape unseen. 

“Miss Heywood?”

Luck was not with her. “Mr. Parker,” she put on a smile, “I see you made good and brought a friend from London.”

He pursed his lips for a moment, the action causing wrinkles to spring up all over his forehead.

“I don't know if I'd say friend,” he said hesitantly, “But she has money and is open to investment ideas.”

“Yes, well...” she cast about for some way to end this, “I wish you luck then. I must go, the tents are being put up and someone needs to supervise.” She turned quickly and rushed out the door, before Mr. Parker could reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was just coming up as Sidney made his way to the beach. Today was going to be busy a busy one, and demanding on more than just his time.

There were some things Mrs. Campion had said yesterday, bringing up their past friendship. Tom too had made suggestions about a possible renewal of interest. The only thing Sidney was interested in was bringing a true smile to Charlotte's face and not that fake thing she had used when he had last seen her.

It was a delicate balance. He was responsible for getting Mrs. Campion to invest but without harming his chances with Charlotte.

He took a deep breath and ran into the waves, letting the bracing cold toss every thought from his head. It didn't work as well as he hoped for, he was still left with thoughts of Charlotte, of the time she had discovered him here. Maybe that was a bit of history they could rewrite after they were m– 

No, he was getting ahead of himself. He may be certain of his mind, but if the look she gave him yesterday was any indication Charlotte still needed to be wooed. He had to find some time today to talk to her, to let her see that he was hers... If she wanted.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Having Susan here was both a relief and an irritant. Relief that she had someone to confide her feelings about the arrival of Mrs. Campion to, but irritation because Susan kept pushing her to have hope. 

How could she have hope? The renewal of friendship between Mrs. Campion and his brother was all Tom had spoken of at breakfast.

Susan turned away, off to work some further schemes, while Charlotte made her way to the next task on the list.

"Miss Heywood!"

She turned to see who had called her, "Mr. Stringer!"

"I was wondering, do you have time to talk?"

"That would be lovely. Can you walk with me?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sidney was relieved that the influx of visitors from London had taken away some of the burden of entertaining Mrs. Campion. Yet, he hadn't talked to Charlotte today besides that brief moment on the beach this morning and a few words about sand castles wouldn't further his cause.

Now he was caught walking with his brothers, watching as Lady Wooster introduced Charlotte around - to a good number of gentlemen he couldn't help but notice.

Tom was talking happily about something but Sidney's attention was on Charlotte who was now walking off by herself. Maybe this was his chance… But no. Now Stringer was at her side, looking far too smug as they walked away alone.

"But she won't stay Mrs. Campion long if you have your way about it, right Sidney?"

Tom's voice suddenly cut through the muddle in his brain, "What?"

"Come now, she's widowed and wealthy and you've loved her for ten years. What's to stop you?"

Sidney stood there flummoxed by the words his brother had just said. "She nearly destroyed me. Do you forget where I was - what I was - when you dragged me onto a ship bound for the Indies?"

"Well, yes…" Tom gobbled, "but surely that's in the past."

"Yes, very firmly in the past," Sidney said. "With no reason to go back. How could you possibly…" He just looked at Tom for a moment. "There are times when I wonder if you willfully refuse to see the world as it is."

With that he turned and walked away. He needed to find Charlotte.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The quiet of the starting line was just the thing she needed. A chance to set her emotions in order; to grieve the short lived hope of Sidney Parker returning her love and to regain the strength to dance with him one last time.

The quiet was short lived however, for the very man she had been thinking about appared. “It’s a little over an hour before the race, Mr. Parker,” she said, hoping he would turn around and leave her be. Instead he made things worse by removing his jacket and hat.

He made a comment about not having picked up an oar in years and Charlotte was ready to weep. He had just come looking for a bit of practice and not to seek her out. Curse her stupid heart that still held out hope.

“Miss Heywood, I need a second person to balance the boat. Would you…” he held out a hand.

Oh, what was a little more torture? Charlotte thought as she moved to the river bank and took a breath, readying herself to hop. Suddenly, Sidney’s hands were on her waist, gently jumping her over and steadying her in the boat.

She sat awkwardly while Mr. Parker set the oars in place and pushed away. She felt a little sick as he used one oar to quickly spin the boat before setting off.

“Sorry,” he said, “I just realized the other way was heading back towards the crowd and I’d rather avoid that.”

“Ah, so you’re hoping to gain an advantage and want to keep it to yourself?”

Sidney smiled quickly, “Something like that.”

They went on for a few minutes in silence, Charlotte trying so hard not to stare at Sidney while he worked at the oars. 

“All right, now you.” the sound of his voice pulled her back to herself.

“What?”

He was smiling at her, “Give me your hands.”

The only thing Charlotte could focus on was the feeling of Sidney’s hands wrapped over her own. They were large, she knew that, but they were also so warm and a little rough.

“Good, straighten your back.”

His hand moved out to her side, but she shifted at the same time - maybe it was an accident but his thumb brushed the outside of her breast and Charlotte had to bite her lip to keep from moaning at the feeling that one little touch had caused.

Sidney chuckled and for a moment Charlotte was afraid she had made some noise, but then she saw that beautiful smile spread out on his face and she couldn’t think of anything else.

“Miss Heywood, I was -”

“Sidney!”

The shout from the shore caused them both to turn and look. There on the bank stood Mrs. Campion and several others. 

Mr. Parker raised a hand and gave a quick wave. “Damn it all.” Charlotte heard him whisper as he began to spin the boat again.

“What’s that, sir?” Charlotte asked in a teasing voice. Better to just rip the bandage off. "Are you not finding you hosting duties pleasant?”

He growled slightly, “These last few minutes have been the only truly enjoyable time I’ve spent today.”

Charlotte’s heart soared.

“And now I’ll have to answer more inane questions about God only knows what.”

“Poor Mr. Parker,” she said

“Yes, well,” he sighed as he stood up and threw the rope over the mooring post. “At least she is leaving after the last race.”

The pragmatic part of her had to prod, to poke at the bruise and see if it was as extensive as she thought. “It does sound tiring. Are you sure you’ll still want to attend the ball?”

Sidney’s hands were back at her waist, holding her firmly as he pulled her to the shore. They didn’t move as he said, “I am not giving up my dance with you, Miss Heywood.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dear Lord, the look on Charlotte's face… He would guess she wanted to be kissed and he would give up everything he had to be able to do so right now. 

But he hadn't the right to just kiss her, and if he asked and she said yes… Well...

No, he would hazard that Mrs. Campion was on her way now and he couldn't risk opening Charlotte up to her attacks.

What he managed to say was, "I fear I've taken up too much of your time."

"I enjoyed it."

He couldn't help but shift a little closer, "So did I."

It was another moment before he realized that neither one of them had moved, and he still had his hands on Charlotte's waist.  He took a deep breath and took a step away, bringing his hands behind his back.

"Until later, Miss Heywood."

She swayed a little as she replied, "Until later."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlotte couldn't say how she got from the river to the main viewing area or even if she had talked to anyone along the way. All she knew was one moment Sidney was holding her and the next she was walking into a refreshment tent with her arm linked with Susan’s.

“Ah, look who is coming our way,” Susan said slyly. “I think it is safe to say we’ve found Mrs. Campion’s Achilles Heel.”

“What?” Charlotte questioned.

“You.” 

“May we join you?” Mrs. Campion asked sweetly, “What is the topic of discussion?”

“Oh, Charlotte and I were just talking about the prize for the next race.”

Mrs. Campion made a tight hum, “I didn’t think there was a prize being offered.”

“There is a small cup,” Susan answered, “But mostly just the honor.”

“Honor can be a great motivator,” Mrs. Campion said.

“Indeed,” Susan beamed, “but, as I was just saying to Charlotte, even the knights of old would at least expect to win a lady’s favor; a ribbon or a kiss or some such thing.”

“Oh, you make it sound so exciting.” Mrs. Campion replied.

“Yes, but the question is who should offer?” 

“Offer?” Mr. Parker echoed.

“I’m handing out the cup and wouldn’t mind the duty, but one must face facts and I think I’m a bit too old to play the part of the inspiring young lady.” Susan said, “But if someone like Charlotte here were to offer... Well, that might be a bit more inspiring.”

Charlotte froze as what Susan had actually said caught up to her brain.

“You want Miss Heywood to kiss the members of the winning team?” Sidney asked in a rather strained voice.

“Or any young lady who might be willing,” Susan answered brightly. “Mrs. Campion here is lovely enough to drive any man to great achievements.”

“You’re too kind.” Mrs. Campion replied, “But you did ask Miss Heywood first.”

“And Miss Heywood firmly said no,” Charlotte at last managed to find her tongue.

“Ah, maybe you are a bit too young, dear,” Mrs. Campion said, somehow managing to make her sweet voice sound even more sweet.Patronizing.

“After all, it’s just a kiss. I’m sure you must have kissing games back in your village,” she continued.

“Maybe it is my village upbringing,” Charlotte said, “But we were always told those games are just for children, not a young lady of marrying age.”

“Oh, posh.” Mrs. Campion said, this time with a teasing tone “However will you catch a husband if you aren’t willing to give a few kisses? What if the boy you like kisses badly?”

It may have gone unnoticed by the rest of the group, who were all laughing at Mrs. Campion’s wit, but Charlotte saw Sidney freeze and a look of pain cross his face. She thought back to the story Tom had been spouting all morning of seventeen year old Sidney - a boy who had his heart broken.

“Yes, well… I may just be a farmer’s daughter but I would rather have a kiss mean something, both to me and the man I kiss.” She dropped a quick bow to the group, “Excuse me, I have duties to attend to.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

The race was a close thing, but Stringer’s team beat them out by half a boat length and Sideny couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. Especially when the prize was handed out and he saw Mrs. Campion standing next to Susan’s side.

By the time he had finished shaking hands with the other competitors Charlotte had slipped away. No matter, he could still feel the shape of her waist under his hands and the words she had said before, about a kiss meaning something, were ringing in his head. He just had to see Mrs. Campion to her carriage, go back to the hotel to change, and then Charlotte would be in his arms once more.

It took longer than he had hoped but finally he walked into the well lit Assembly Hall. The sound of voices talking and laughing buoyed him as he looked around for Charlotte.

At the front of the room the musicians started to tune, signaling the first dance, when he felt a soft tap on his arm.

“I believe this is us, Mr. Parker.”

Charlotte was a vision. Her dress was a pale blue with the most subtle bits of decoration just over her bust - an effect that left him rather speechless and a little light headed.

They took their place in a set and Sidney willed himself to look at her eyes. Her lovely brown eyes that stared straight back at him, that sparkled, and seemed to echo his every desire.

They started the form and soon Sidney was flushed in the joy of dancing with Charlotte: the smile that graced her face, the glow in her cheeks, the feeling of pressing her close to him, the intimacy of whispering some observation or thought to her and her responding blush or laugh.

They finished the set and Sidney asked if she wanted some punch.

"Just some air will do."

And so he found himself on that balcony where they shared their first conversation - their first argument.

“Is that a new waistcoat?” Charlotte asked, her hand reaching out for a second, clearly wanting to touch the royal blue cloth.

Sidney couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, “Yes, I happened upon Mrs. Wright and was told that blue was a popular color."

Charlotte blushed and glanced away for a moment. Sidney took the chance to study her profile, the slope of her forehead and the shape of her nose.

"I'm sorry you didn't win."

"I'm not, although…"

She turned back to look at him, "Yes?"

"If you had agreed…" he shifted his hand that rested on the railing until it brushed against Charlotte's, "there's no way I would have let anyone else win."

She swayed closer to him and Sidney held his breath.

"I think Mary might have had something to say about that prize." Charlotte said in a teasing voice, "And Arthur might have been so tickled at the idea that he would laugh himself into an injury."

Sidney could suddenly hear his heart beating in his ears, "I suppose that would just leave me. But…"

"But?"

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I rather agree with your statement about it meaning something."

"Sidney." 

It was less of a word and more of a sigh. As their lips touched he wondered how many different ways she would be able to say his name. 

"And what," Charlotte asked softly, as her hand that had landed on his chest was slowly toying with the edge of a button, "might that kiss mean?"

"Charlotte," he cupped her cheek, "it could mean forever."

She reached up and kissed him. 

Sidney was at peace.


End file.
